1. Field of the Invention
Various methods for the filling of insulating glass with heavy gas are known in the prior art. Examples are the methods and devices that are shown and described in AT 368 985 B (=DE 31 39 856 A and U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,84 A), EP 0 324 333 A, AT 399 500 B, AT 408 982 B and AT 409 128 B.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the known methods for filling insulating glass with a gas other than air, it is problematical that at least in the region through which the gas is to be added to the interior of the insulating glass, where therefore gas exchange is to take place, there must be a space between the spacer and at least one of glass panes. In practice, this is often achieved such that a glass pane is held in the gas-filling device at a distance from the surface of the spacer facing it by its being sucked onto a negatively-pressurized plate of the gas-filling device and being held by it.
The object of the invention is to devise a method with which the distance between at least one of the glass panes and the spacer can be achieved without a glass pane being sucked onto a plate of a gas-filling device and thus having to be held at a distance from the spacer.
This object is achieved according to the invention with a method that has the features of Claim 1.